


Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole's leaving but Phoebe isn't having it.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 484  
>  **Summary:** Cole's leaving but Phoebe isn't having it.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "Easy like Sunday morning" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

With a look of pain on his face Cole stood in the doorway staring at Phoebe. He was drinking in the sight of her, committing her face to memory. This would be the last time he ever saw her.

“Cole. I...” She began to speak but he quickly interrupted.

“Look, I know what you’re going to say. And I know you’re right.” Cole took a deep breath. He would give anything if he didn’t have to say what came next but he it was the right thing to do. “We’re no good for each other.” _Maybe he wasn’t for her but she was the best thing that had ever happened to him._ “I’m leaving and I won’t ever come back. You can live your life in peace.” He turned and opened the door.

“But Cole, would you...?”

With his head bowed and sadness coloring his voice Cole added, “I want to say I’m sorry for everything but the trouble is I’m not really sorry. Every moment I spent watching you, even plotting against you gave me a chance to know you, to love you and that’s worth more to me than anything in this world.” He took a deep breath. It was all he could do to keep from gasping in pain. It felt as if his heart was being ripped in two. “I know it’s not easy loving a demon, loving me but for the time you did I was the luckiest man or demon alive.”

Phoebe couldn’t take anymore. “Would you shut up, Cole and just...”

“I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

But before he could manage to take two steps out the door Phoebe grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back inside.

“What the...?”

She ignored the look of indignation and confusion on his face. “You’re wrong, you know?”

“I’ve been wrong about so many things. Which one did you mean?”

It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. “Damn it, Cole, snap out of it.” She grabbed his tie and pulled his head down towards her. “It’s not hard loving you, Cole. Not any part of you, including the demon. As a matter of fact it’s easy like Sunday morning. Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done.”

“Loving me? You said loving me as in present tense.” He smiled in wonder. He couldn’t believe his luck. “You still love me?”

Phoebe smiled and nodded her head. “I’ve loved you from the moment we met.” At Cole’s raised eyebrow she corrected, “So I was in lust with you from the moment we met. But it didn’t take long for me to fall in love with you.” Her breath mingled with his as she added, “I’ve never stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you. You’re stuck with me.”

“Forever.” Cole whispered on a growl before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
